


Reunions

by Useless_Lesbian123



Series: The kids are back [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian123/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian123
Summary: After three agonizing months, the kids finally find their parents.Ages:Mary=15 y/oLizzie= 7 y/oEddie= 1 and a half y/oMae= 6 m/o
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Elizabeth I of England, Catherine of Aragon & Mary I of England, Edward VI of England & Elizabeth I of England & Mary I of England, Edward VI of England & Jane Seymour, Elizabeth I of England & Mary I of England
Series: The kids are back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958455
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	Reunions

Mary hesitated at the door. In hindsight, planning for this occasion probably would’ve been a good idea. Oh well. Not much she could do at this point. 

A part of the teenager was eager for what was to come; after all, it’s not everyday you reunite with your mother, who by the way, you haven’t seen in around thirty? Five hundred? Fifteen? Whatever, point is, she hadn’t seen her in a while. Just the idea of being in her mother’s safe embrace once again was enough to bring her a sense of happiness and contentment.

But then again, what if the queens and her mother were upset at the atrocities she’d committed in her first life? Mary sure as hell was no saint, and she’d be the first person to tell you this. But perhaps the joy of being reunited with their children would outweigh whatever resentment the queens held towards her. She sure hoped so.

She shifted Ed in her arms, rather accustomed to the familiar warmth he emitted. Upon reincarnation, the kids had found that both Mary and Ed had higher body temperatures, most likely due to the fact that both of them had died of illness in their first lives. None of the children seemed to have any issue with this, on the contrary, they often flocked to Mary during cold nights, something Mary found both endearing and incredibly annoying when she’d go use the bathroom in the middle of the night only to find herself met with two whiny children, furious their blanket had the audacity to leave them cold at night, if only for a couple minutes at most. 

She absently wondered if her mother would be the same, as they both died of illness.

A tug on her dress jolted her from her train of thought, and she turned downwards to be met with Lizzie, a pained look on her face.

“Mary, how much longer? Mae’s heavy and I’m tired,”

Sure enough, upon closer inspection, Liz was panting slightly, her face tinted a bright red. Mary felt a jolt of guilt at this realization, offering Liz a sheepish smile and a pat on her head. Seeing as two of the siblings weren’t able to walk yet, they’d had to settle for carrying their younger siblings. At first, Mary had been rather reluctant to let a seven year old carry a baby, but with no other alternative options, Mary had settled for carefully handing Mae over, explaining how to carry her to ensure she wouldn’t fall and making Liz promise not to drop her.

Inhaling shakily, Mary turned back towards the door. She raised her hand to knock before changing her mind and settling for the doorbell. Better chance of someone answering.

After a couple seconds where Mary began to worry no one would answer, a series of rapid footsteps and a hurried “Coming!” alerted her to someone coming. She waited awkwardly for a couple more seconds before the door swung open to reveal a tall woman, clad in a red hoodie with the words “QUEEN OF THE CASTLE” written out on the front in gold. 

Taking a moment to compose herself, Mary spoke up.

“Um... is this the home of Catherine of Aragon?”

Christ, she was a queen, why on earth did she have to sound like an awkward teenager?!

The woman’s expression immediately became guarded. “Why do you ask?”

Really, Mary should’ve thought about how this must look. Four shifty children show up at your door asking for your housemate. Hmmm, yes, not suspicious at all.

Mary drew herself to her full height, hoping to appear more confident than she felt. “I am Mary Tudor of Aragon. Here with Elizabeth Tudor Boleyn, (Liz waved shyly from behind her) Edward Tudor Seymour, (Ed yawned and snuggled into the crook of her neck, fast asleep) and Mary Seymour Parr (Mae looked up at the sound of her name). We’re here looking for our mothers,”

A stunned silence followed her declaration. Mary awkwardly shifted her weight like the awkward teenager she now realized she was. Was she too forwards? No, that couldn’t be it, she was simply stating the facts. Perhaps sensing the tension, Liz spoke up:

“I want my mummy!”

Liz’s words seemed to jolt the woman from whatever trance Mary had put her in. She stood up straight, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Right. So. Um. Whatever I expected, that definitely wasn’t it. Uuuuuuh.... I don’t suppose you recognize me?”

Mary face scrunched up in concentration. Whilst this woman did strike her as incredibly familiar, she couldn’t quite place her. Giving a defeated sigh, she shook her head. The woman offered a sympathetic smile.

“That’s fine. I’m Anne of Cleves, Anna of Cleves, Anna von Cleves, whatever’s easiest. Y’know, your mom’s fellow divorce buddy,”

Mary nodded. Now that she thought about it, she should’ve guessed this was Cleves. Always wearing red, a chill, relaxed energy that could disappear the moment she thought you posed a threat to her family, plus that calm, mellow voice that Mary’d become so accustomed to in her first life. Really, Mary was surprised it took her this long to recognize her. Cleves continued:

“Alright so, you can just wait here in the entrance- don’t touch anything. Children or not, Jane will show no mercy to anyone who breaks that vase, yeah, they were gifts from the ladies. You guys wait right there, I’ll go get Lina,”

And with that, Cleves took off up the stairs, murmuring something that Mary didn’t quite catch, although she did make out a “Holy fucking shitballs holy fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck,” Before a loud “LINA HOLY SHHHHhhoooooot,”. That last statement was accompanied by an apologetic look sent in the kid’s direction and a questioning look on Liz’s face. Yep, definitely Cleves. 

Mary hesitantly entered the home, waiting for Liz to walk in with Mae before closing the door behind her. Looking around the entrance, she saw the vase that Cleves was referring to. It was a light blue flower vase, decorated with various musical instruments. Looking around some more, Mary’s eyes landed on a coat rack, six variously colored coats on the hooks. Mary immediately decided she liked the yellow-gold coat most.

As her eyes travelled around the room, a collection of pictures hung up on the wall caught her attention. A woman with dark hair held up in two buns flipping the camera off with one hand, the other slung around a laughing girl with bright pink hair held up in a high ponytail. A blond haired woman giving an exasperated smile to the camera as three women played some sort of board game in the background. The woman with the buns was yelling at Cleves, who by the looks of it was having the time of her life as the pink haired girl facepalmed from her position between them.

Before she could investigate any more, a set of voices caught her attention. The first one, she recognized as Cleves. The second, she-

Holy shit.

She’d know that voice anywhere.

Oh fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckFUCK.

She was not ready.

But still, time waits for no one, and Mary could only wait for the inevitable.

The two came into view, Cleves holding her hands over Aragon’s eyes while Aragon’s lips turned up into an amused smile and holy shit she missed that smile.

“Anna, I swear to god if this is another prank-”

“Relax, I get the feeling you’re really gonna like this,”

“Somehow I don’t trust that,”

Cleves shot Mary an ear splitting grin as Mary swallowed the lump in her throat. Now or never.

Grinning, Cleves ripped her hands away from Aragon’s eyes. “SURPRISE!”

Time seemed to freeze as the Spaniards made eye contact. Mary became acutely aware of how quiet the room had become and for the first time, Mary felt she could properly use the expression “You could hear a pin drop,”. Forcing the unease she felt down, Mary forced herself to speak up. 

“Mum-”

All attempts of speaking were silenced as Mary was suddenly wrapped in a bone crushing hug. Tears sprang to her eyes as holy fuck she was in her mum’s arms again and she’d forgotten how safe and strong her arms were and all she could smell was mum and she just felt so safe.  
“Mami” Mary choked out, wrapping her free arm around her mother, tears running down her face like water dripping down a window during a storm.

“Mija” Aragon answered, digging her face into Mary’s hair, both women clutching each other as if the other might disappear if they let go, and with everything that had happened in the past few months, Mary wasn’t quite sure that wouldn’t happen. However, this moment, as all good things do, came to an end. Ed it appeared, didn’t quite like waking up squished in the middle of a hug, and promptly burst into tears.

Aragon blinked, seemingly surprised by the sudden outburst. She then looked behind Mary, and it just then seemed to dawn on her what was happening.

“Is that-”

“Yep!” Liz shouted, popping the “p”. Pointing an accusatory finger at Mary, she continued.

“You got to see your momma, I want mine!”

Aragon detached herself from Mary to her disappointment and crouched down to look Liz in the eyes.

“Well little one, I think that’s an excellent idea,” turning to Cleves, she began,

“Can you-”

“Already on it,”

And with that, Cleves took off up the stairs once more.

Aragon turned back to Liz, observing the way she shifted and struggled under Mae’s weight. “She seems a bit heavy for you love. Would you like me to carry her?”

Liz turned to Mary for confirmation, and upon receiving an affirmative nod, turned back to Aragon and nodded. Aragon carefully took a curious Mae from Liz, who sighed in relief at the absent of the sixteen pounds she’d been carrying earlier. Mae simply stared at Aragon before looking down and trying to fit her fist in her mouth.

An unfamiliar voice attracted all of their attention. The pink haired girl from the pictures was descending the stairs, her attention on the hoodie clad woman behind her. 

“What do you mean they’re back? How do you-”

Her mouth opened in an “oh” at the scene before her. She stared at the children for a couple seconds before turning back to Cleves. “I take it you want me to call everyone at once?”

“Please Kitty Kat?”

Kitty Kat? Mary turned to her mother for an explanation, only to be met with a mouthed “I’ll explain later”

Kitty Kat turned back to the kids, clasping her hands together. 

“Alright! So could you cover the little one’s ears please? This could get a bit messy,”

Mary complied, covering a still sniffling Ed’s ears. Aragon covered Liz’s ears, who in turn covered Mae’s. Inhaling deeply, Kitty Kat turned to the stairs.

“ANNIE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR THE COFFEE’S FUCKING GONE!”

Mary briefly wondered how that single call was supposed to summon three women before she was met with three ear-splitting shrieks.

“KATHERINE HOWARD YOU BETTER STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE COFFEE!”

“LANGUAGE!”

“KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!”

Ah, so that was Howard.

Turning to a horrified Cleves and a slightly impressed Aragon, Howard smiled sweetly. “Done,”. She then turned to address Mary and Aragon. “Yeah, you might wanna keep their ears covered for a bit more.” Mary nodded carefully, slightly worried of what was to come. Three pairs of footsteps thundered down the stairs as the last two women from the pictures flew down the stairs, accompanied by a third woman.

“Katherine Howard you will stay away from the coffee or so help me,”

A woman with curly black hair wearing a light blue hoodie.

“Kitty, let’s watch the language, k love?”

The blonde from the picture, this time clad in a light grey sweatshirt.

“KAAAAAAAAAAAAT!”

The woman with the buns from the picture, wearing a bright green crop top with the words “Not today Satan” written on it in cursive.

Kat smiled and jerked her head towards the entrance. All women froze at the sight of the children. The blonde’s hands lifted to her mouth as the woman in the blue hoodie’s hands clutched at her chest. The woman with the space buns fell to her knees in shock. Liz, who had been covering Mae’s ears with the concentration of someone trying to defuse a bomb, looked up at the women who has entered the scene. Her face lit up as her eyes landed on the woman with the space buns. “Mummy!”

Liz sprinted into Boleyn’s open arms as the two Boleyns clutched each other tightly.

“Lizzie? Oh my lord Lizzie please tell me it’s you. Lizzie tell me I’m not dreaming,” 

Liz, who it appeared was trying to crush Boleyn in her hug, hummed contently. Howard gently led the two to the couch, where she sat them both down. Liz latched onto Boleyn’s neck, while Boleyn, for once in her life, seemed completely speechless. Howard, perhaps sensing her cousin wouldn’t be speaking anytime soon, took charge. Turning to Liz, she offered the girl a wide smile.

“Hi Lizzie! I’m your aunt Kitty!”

Liz returned Howard’s smile with her own toothy grin. 

“Hi aunt Kitty! Look, I found my mummy! I lost her for a while, but I found her again!”

Howard laughed heartily. “You sure did!”

Across the room, Mae began fussing. Seemingly upset at the lack of attention she was receiving, she began whining and grabbing at the nearest person, who happened to be the woman in the blue hoodie. Aragon smiled at this. “Looks like the little one wants her mummy, don’t you baby?”

So that must be Parr.

Aragon placed Mae in Parr’s arms, who held her like she was made of glass and could shatter at any second. Mae immediately relaxed in her mother’s arms, snuggling into her hoodie. Parr cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Hi Mae, it’s mummy,”

Mae blinked up at her before giving a wide yawn. Parr laughed.

“You sleepy? Well love, I think after the day we’ve had today, we’re both gonna need a long nap,”

Mae yawned once more in response, prompting another laugh from the blue queen as she shifted the babe into a more comfortable position.

A loud cry rang throughout the room, catching everyone’s attention. Mary awkwardly rocked a sobbing Ed, her attempts proving futile. Aragon stepped closer to her. 

“I think it’s about time little Eddie got his turn, don’t you think?”

Mary nodded, turning towards the last woman, who she supposed must be Seymour. Seymour waited eagerly, a cross between anxiety and excitement. Mary placed Ed, who had since stopped crying and was staring at Seymour curiously, in her waiting arms. Seymour inhaled shakily before beginning.

“Hi baby, I’m your mummy,”

Ed stared at her blankly before reaching a grubby little hand out to grab at her face.

“Ma!”

Seymour gave a watery laugh.

“That right Eddie, I’m your mummy!” Her voice cracked nearing the end of her sentence as she let out a choked sob, clutching Ed tightly to her chest. Ed seemed rather unperturbed by this and settled for sticking fistfuls of Seymour’s hair in his mouth, who seemed just as unconcerned for the baby trying to eat her hair as Ed was for being stuck in his mother’s loving embrace. Smiling, Mary turned to look around the room.

Boleyn, who it appeared had regained her voice, was bouncing Liz on her lap as Howard told her stories of the shenanigans her mother had gotten into in her absence, Boleyn jumping in periodically to add a detail that Howard had forgotten. Parr was rocking a drowsy Mae to sleep, quietly singing a lullaby that Mary didn’t quite recognize. Cleves had joined Ed and Seymour and was entertaining Ed with funny faces and voices. Seymour seemed to have calmed down and was bouncing Ed, who seemed enthralled by Cleve’s voices and faces, on her knee. His shrieks of laughter echoed throughout the room.

Mary gave a contented sigh and pressed herself to her mother’s side, basking in her warmth. She was right, her mum was rather warm. Giving a final look around the room, she finally felt fully at peace. It had taken three months. Three agonizing months, but they’d made it. And suddenly nothing else mattered, because these children, these beaten, broken children, were whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, tell me how I did!


End file.
